Musings on Life
by Scythe Rabbits
Summary: Deep down, Snow White detested snow. It was too perfect and white and fluffy, and she'd tried too many times to know that kind of perfection was unattainable. But, no matter how hard she tried, Snow White would never ever be a fragile china doll. She had her step-mother to blame for that. Luna.tic Rabbits
1. Chapter 1

So I'm trying my hand at drabbles. And what better category to write for than Sister's Grimm? I ended up named this on Musings on Life, because well, that basically summed up all of the drabbles. Hope you enjoy & review!

LUNAtic Rabbits

* * *

Binder

Binders reflect people's personality and preferences. Take Red's binder for example. It was a deep crimson color, and was plastered with Green Day and Evanescence stickers and little sentimental scraps of her life. It spoke for itself. Sabrina's was a little harder to read. It was the color of her eyes, but other than her initials in the upper left corner, and the neatly organized papers inside, there were no other clues. However, there were a couple tear stains on several of the papers. And that's how Red knew there was more to Sabrina than was visible from the outside.

Flight

Sabrina envied Puck when it came to his wings. How she longed to be able to soar through the air freely, with nothing hindering her or tying her down, no responsibilities like the ones that had weighed down on her shoulders for as long as she could remember, no younger sister to look after. To her, the feeling of the wind in her eyes, freeing her hair, whistling in her ear, was the most exhilarating thing she had ever known. She hated Puck's aerial tricks and stunt flips. Because flight would be the one thing she could never ever achieve.

Moths

Moth liked to think of people, as well, moths. It was how she kept track of people. Most people were easy to find a color for. The younger Grimm was white, she was pure and cheerful. Puck was amber, lively, royal and fierce. But, that Grimm, the older one, Sabrina was a tricky one. She wasn't red, or purple, not entirely blue, or green or yellow or black or brown or white. She was more like a mixture of each. She was a rainbow moth, bright as the sun and spirited. Moth supposed that was why Puck found her attractive.

Clumsy

At the age of 14, Daphne had finally gotten her growth spurt. Unfortunately, this new phase had made her extremely clumsy and unbalanced. While her sister was still the elusive Queen of Sneaks, it seemed Daphne couldn't go a day without walking into a piece of furniture, or in some cases, a wall or door. Her attempts to be quiet generally were ruined by a floorboard or stubbed toe. It was even worse in P.E. class at school. She hated it; until she tripped while rushing across the street and a brown-eyed stranger came to the rescue and caught her.

Snow

Deep down, Snow White detested snow. It was too perfect and white and fluffy, and she'd tried too many times to know that kind of perfection was unattainable. For so long, she had tried to be a perfect princess for Charming; compassionate and delicate and trustworthy. But then her personality kicked in and it all fell to pieces. It was even worse that society expected her to love snow, because she was named after it. But, no matter how hard she tried, Snow White would never ever be a fragile china doll. She had her step-mother to blame for that.

Waltz

Surprisingly, _Puck knew how to waltz. _It was shocking that the King of Thieves, so full of scrupulous morals, _could waltz. And he could do it well._ To Sabrina, waltzing was something that elegant, stuck-up wealthy people did (and ok, that wasn't true, but you can blame movies for the mistaken perspective) and somehow Puck didn't fit that description. When she broached the subject, he only snorted haughtily. "I'll have you know, Grimm, that I _am_ a Faerie prince. D_ear father_ hosted a monthly banquet. Do you think I had a choice on whether I wanted to learn to waltz?"

Clubbing

Mustardseed was kind of tired of being the responsible one, always having to lecture his **older** brother, and take care of the things that the actual heir so commonly neglected. But now that everything had been converted to a democracy, Mustardseed wanted to go out and have fun, to laugh, and be free, unhindered by anything. He talked to Mama Goose about it, and she suggested that he go out clubbing. So he tried it, but the drunk, tipsy people trying to approach him, the shrieking screams, brawls, and what was called "dancing" proved too much, and he gave up.

Scapegoat

Bunny Lancaster somehow ended up as the scapegoat for everything. She was always blamed, no matter how small her involvement. Everyone, blame things on the witch who already has a reputation, she thought bitterly. What's one more infraction on for her? It continued and she grew more and more bitter and hateful, and now she was actually guilty of the crimes, but she couldn't redeem herself by saying that the earlier crimes were not her fault, because now she'd made some serious mistakes, and she was now trapped in a web of lies that she couldn't break free. It sucked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Infatuated_

Morgan le Fay had, arguably, the worst luck ever. Some said she was blessed, to be so beautiful and breathtaking, that most men became infatuated with her on the spot.

She called it a curse. Really, did anyone understand how bothersome it was to be swamped by insincere admirers all day? It did come in handy, she did admit, when she needed something fixed, or a discreet favor. But then after one little favor, they would pester her forever.

She seriously needed to rid her life of all annoying, infatuated- The phone was ringing again! They just wouldn't stop! Damn.

_Manga_

The damage was done. Daphne had been introduced to manga and anime and she was _hooked_. Sabrina was determined to talk her out of it. She barged into Daphne's room only to find Daphne intently watching anime. Sabrina pressed the power button.

"Hey!" Daphne complained. "I was at the part where Phantom is trying to take over. Gajeel looks scary-"

Sabrina stared at her sister dumbfounded.

"C'mon, look at this, Sabrina!" Sabrina reluctantly drew her attention to the screen.

The style of drawing is pretty cool, she thought. And like that, Sabrina had been sucked in. Let the chaos begin!

_Name_

Sabrina wanted to name their child Robin. Puck wanted to name him Jake.

"No!" Sabrina argued. "We can't name him Jake!"

"Why?" countered Puck, dubious.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously? What if he turns out like my uncle?"

"What about Uncle Jake? Isn't he like your favorite uncle?"

"He's my only uncle, and I don't want my son growing up to become a player."

In the end, the baby's name was Jackson Grimm. He turned out to be a ladies' man anyway, much to Sabrina's disappointment.

"Damn. I knew we should've never let Jake babysit him while we went out."

_Jump Rope_

When you think of jump roping, it's kind of synonymous with an image of innocent little girls in pigtail cheerfully jumping rope. Well, not if you're Sabrina Grimm.

Alas, jump roping had been ruined for her at the orphanage, where the bullies had used it to whip and hit their victims. There had once been a time, where Sabrina had been hit with the handle of a rope so hard, she'd very literally seen blurry bright spots. Sabrina had collapsed to the floor, dizzy and slightly lightheaded and breathing heavily.

She'd never gone near the damned things ever again.

_Acne_

Lately, something had been bothering Puck. He woke up early in the morning every day to go out and would not return until it was almost time for school. He kept his head down and his hair covering his face. He tried his best to do nothing to draw attention to him. Puck had even gone so far as to stop insulting Sabrina. That was a major sign something was going on.

A couple weeks in, Sabrina cornered Puck in the morning tying his shoelaces as he was about to go out. "Okay, what's wrong?" She interrogated.

"My face….it's…it's...growing acne."

_Argument_

They would argue about the silliest of things. Sometimes it would be whether blue versus green, why there were so many infinity loops in cat's cradle, why cats were stealthier than dogs, mint versus strawberry ice cream. They could strike up and intense debate about the most insignificant detail, or their opinions on a scene from a movie.

It never failed to end in all of them cracking up , clutching their stomachs for air and collapsing to the ground in high-pitched hiccupping and hysterics.

That, Sabrina concluded, was kind of why she argued with Puck in the first place.

_Spelling_

Puck hated spelling. What was the use? People understood it well enough if he wrote, say,

"This bok is abt a seehorce tht realises the impotase of frends." Or, spelled correctly, "This book is about a seahorse that realizes the importance of friends."

The only reason he changed was because Microsoft Word drove him absolutely crazy with their stupid red squiggly lines that bugged him so much.

It was definitely not because Sabrina had pointed out that if he failed this year, she would finally be free of his constant presence.

It was totally not because of that. No way.

_Air_

Sabrina was, most commonly compared to the element of fire. Even in FanFiction, authors likened her to fire.

Secretly, though, Sabrina thought air suited her just a tad bit better. At times, she seemed unpredictable. You never knew when she would send a violent bout of wind your way.

She could rattle trees, shake houses, blow people away and conquest even the most stubborn of rocks through abrasion, and spent most of her time, by herself, blowing most people away from her, but there were those few, that she had never been able to blast away from her.

_Charming_

He detested himself, as much as he appeared not to.

Firstly, his name; which ancestor had thought it a wise idea to make his entire future family suffer like this? Charming? Was he serious?

Secondly, his reputation; everyone expected so much of him. They wanted a handsome, charismatic prince, a strong leader, and a wise mind. He was none of that, despite his wishing to be.

His third regret; Snow. That was all that needed to be said. He'd made too many mistakes when it came to the pale-skinned, dark haired, fierce princess.

His name was Prince William R. Charming.

_Ice_

Daphne was compared to earth a lot. After all, what else would suit the bouncy, usually happy-go-lucky enthusiast? Water.

She was usually, all fun and laughter, with the occasional childish wave of anger, but otherwise, she was normally a cheerful person.

However, if you knew her well enough, you would know in the depths of her hear, at the very bottom, at the dark and deserted ocean floor, there was just cold, unbreakable ice. But, it was not normally visible. The waves usually rose above it and no one, but a precious few, had taken the time to dive beneath the depths.


	3. Chapter 3

Kudos to whoever can recognize the Soul Eater reference in this. Hint: DOCTOR STEIN~

Anyway, new chapter. Oh, right, disclaimer: Do not own, I am not Michael Buckley, I am, as a matter of fact, a girl, etc.

I keep forgetting to do those. Hm. Also, can someone give me some more prompts? Enjoy!~

Rabbits

* * *

Rose

Sabrina had secretly always admired red roses. Their petals were stained a dark scarlet, yet were soft and silky to the touch, and fragrant. Roses were always so beautiful, yet dangerous, thorny and carefully guarded from the others, as to hide the scars on their souls, their hearts.

But there was always the exception of a brave few who dared to come close enough, who weren't afraid of the sharp and tough exterior, who reached out. The others simply admired appreciatively from afar, curious, but not enough to risk themselves to crack the barely decipherable code that was Sabrina Grimm.

* * *

Wolf

It was sad, he mused, that he couldn't even remember a time anymore that he hadn't had to fight off the Wolf. It was an exhausting 24/7 constant companion of his, an endless battle between wolf and man.

It was all he could do to stop it, let alone control it. And deep within Canis' heart, he knew that this couldn't last forever, and the wolf would eventually triumph. That was the day he dreaded most of all, the day when the battle within himself would end, and he would be lost to a beast of inhumane rage and fury.

* * *

Change

Change, as they say, is inevitable. Relda Grimm agreed. She had evolved from a German-American redheaded girl, to a wanderlust infected travler, to a girlfriend and then a wife of Basil Grimm, to a fairytale detective and mother of two rambunctious boys, to a grandmother of two headstrong girls. She no longer had her vivid red hair, now replaced with gray white hair, and she could no longer sprint a half mile in 2 minutes flat, like she could when was on the track time in high school. But her heart and soul remained the same through all the years.

* * *

Home

Where was home exactly? Sabrina certainly didn't consider this, this dump, this sorry excuse for an orphanage a home; that was for sure. She wasn't so sure if their apartment back before her parents had been kidnapped counted: it wasn't technically her home. So where did she belong in this cruel world? As the months went by, horrible foster home after foster home, Sabrina Grimm began to really wonder whether or not this counted as homeless. She and Daphne were not liked nor accepted by anyone.

It wasn't until several years later that she found a home in Ferryport Landing.

* * *

Camera

Puck was not the most technology savvy person. Computers, TV remotes, microwaves, were all new concepts to him. But what really amazed and bewildered him were cameras. Why for instance, take pictures when you could just simply remember the moment? To him, he saw it as an absolute waste of time and refused to be photographed. 'I would rather have the glorious image of the Trickster King imbedded in your mind." he would say. It wasn't until his first kiss with Sabrina that he understood the need to capture a precious moment forever so it could never ever be lost.

* * *

Trust

The one thing that could take years and years and years to build up, but be destroyed in a matter of seconds. When Sabrina betrayed her, and stole the kazoo from her, Daphne was devastated. Sabrina was supposed to be her role model, the one to look up to, someone she had always wanted to be exactly like. And she had betrayed her, tricked her without a second thought. It hurt, so badly. But that was also when Daphne learned about individuality and being her own person. She would not stand in the shadow her older sister cast any longer.

* * *

Cellar

The Mad Hatter wasn't as insane as people believed. He was simply unique. His parents had fiercely desteted him from an early age because of his abnormalities. He would spends days and days locked up in a cellar with minimum food or water, just because his parents were ashamed.

It was only once a year that he was allowed outside, and even then he was kept on a short leash and was not allowed past the gardens. And so he lived like that for many years, with little knowledge of the outside world, locked away in his damp, musty cellar.

* * *

(A/N: Not exactly as the story goes. I tweaked it.)

Jaded

Henry was shocked. Sabrina…what had happened? He had been asleep for seven years, but Sabrina looked like she'd aged a decade. Daphne was more or less the same, taller, with longer hair, but still quite innocent and happy. Sabrina, however, was more jaded and worldly. Her eyes held scars and suspicion, anger and ice. Then the boy stepped at, and was loathed at first sight. He detested him even more when he realized that he was Sabrina's **boyfriend** and that she didn't need Henry anymore. He was slowly losing Sabrina.

* * *

Fire

Sabrina screamed as the flame engulfed her. She clawed at her throat desperately, her skin roasting, the fire devouring her. She fought and struggled, shrieking for help with wild abandon, until she couldn't move, petrified. All she could feel was pain and agony and, oh, god, _it hurt._

And she hoped, that maybe, just maybe, Puck would come and save her. Why had she insisted on going solo? How had this gone so wrong? And suddenly, the black spots completely clouded her vision as the agony overtook her.

Then she was falling, falling, falling…

Into a place of no return.

* * *

Jar

"It's a jar." Sabrina stated.

"Way to state the obvious, Grimm."

"What's so special about the jar?" Daphne asked, puzzled.

Before them was a weathered, old piece of pottery, filled to the brim with water.

Pinnochio nodded dramatically,. "This is, at most, a mere jar. What is truly special is the water inside the jar. It absorbs magic; your own magic, inside of you."

"What does this have to do with the war?"

"Absolutely nothing. I just wanted to show this to you."

Sabrina stared at him, eyes narrowed. Then she promptly kicked him in the shin.

…

"OWW!"

* * *

Teehee.

Seeya~

Rabbits


End file.
